


Strangers In A Bar

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: M/M, One Night Stands, night club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:12:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5125370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ash: i just rlly wanna write k + v dancing to this song in a club and making out slowly and<br/>the neon lights shining off their eyes and god</p><p>me: *cackles evilly and writes this*<br/>-</p><p>“Jesus,” Kellin repeats. “If I’m an angel I’m surely going to Hell for this.”<br/>Vic smiles against Kellin’s neck, his chest heaving. “I certainly wouldn’t mind some company at home.” </p><p>Kellin laughs, a sound that leaves Vic breathless and he wants to make Kellin laugh until his voice is hoarse. Kellin’s nails scrape over his scalp before pushing Vic’s head and Vic has to resist the urge to whimper – he wants to get back to Kellin, wants to feel skin on skin and teeth and tongue – but Kellin keeps him upright.</p><p>His eyes are twinkling in the purple light and it makes him seem so otherworldly that Vic has to grab Kellin’s waist. Blushing, Kellin says, “That can be arranged.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strangers In A Bar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashisverymuchonfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashisverymuchonfire/gifts).



> written for ash bc i love them a lot + someone was rude to them on wattpad and they deserved a present

In Vic’s opinion, there are a lot of other, and specifically better, ways to spend a Friday night than standing around in a club. Granted, his opinion didn’t really count for Jaime, at least not when he gets grumpy because he hasn’t gotten laid in too long and Jaime is convinced the only way to get him out of their apartment is by forcibly dragging him to a club. Which worked before, sure, but he’s older now and a lot wiser. That’s what he tells himself when Jaime pushes him in the direction of the bar, at least.

“Go get something to drink, loosen up a little!” Jaime shouts in his ear and claps him on the shoulder, making Vic stumble forward a little. Jaime has the tendency to either underestimate his own strength or overestimate Vic’s, and it usually ends with Vic gaining bruises or tripping over something. He glares over his shoulder at Jaime, who’s already mingling with the crowd and Vic feels a hot twist in his gut. No matter how much Jaime might tell him they come here for Vic’s sake, Jaime’s usually the one who gets laid on nights like these.

Vic rolls his eyes at himself. Getting laid might’ve been easier if he preferred women over guys, but no such luck. And really, there’s nothing you can change about your genetic coding so he doesn’t really get a say in the matter.

The bar hurts his eyes, neon lights practically shouting ‘Screaming Orgasm – 6 dollars’ at him – who’d even want to drink something called Screaming Orgasm? – and he squints before ordering a beer. The blonde on the stool next to his sidles a little closer to him, sliding her glass sideways until it almost hits his hand before curling her fingers around it, red nails reflecting the purple light.

He’s glad when the bartender passes him a glass of beer and half-sighs when he’s gulped it down. Maybe Jaime was right and he did need to loosen up, but he shakes his head at that thought. In no way, shape or form is Jaime ever right about anything.

The blonde next to him slides even closer, until her leg is pressed up against his. It’s soft and if he were a completely straight guy, he would’ve probably mad a move, but is decidedly not straight and all he can think about is how he’d like her leg to be firm, and maybe a little more muscular. He swallows and gently pushes her leg away from his. He’s definitely looking for a guy today.

He hears an indignant huff as he ignores her advances and smiles a little to himself, his hair falling in front of his face as he plays around with a coaster. He looks up again when the click-clack of her high heels has disappeared, lost in the noise of shitty pop music and people making out in dark corners, only to see half of the people who were there before have left the bar, crowding the dance floor. The blonde from before is already making out with some other guy and he grins. She sure moved on fast.

He looks around for a bit, just to see if he can find Jaime, but there’s no sign of him anywhere so Vic just sighs to himself and turns around, asking for another beer. He smiles gratefully when the bartender shoves it into his hand and he taps his fingers against the surprisingly cold glass, a nervous habit he picked up from playing guitar.

There’s a sudden prickle at the back of his neck, the kind of uncomfortable twinge you get whenever someone is staring at you, so he glances up, his eyes zeroing in on a guy sitting a few stools at his right. The guy’s eyes widen for a second, catching the neon lights, before he looks down at his own glass and he bites his lip. Vic grins at him when he looks up again, and he swears he sees the guy blush before looking down again – but that might’ve been his imagination, the purple lights hide a lot. It’s worth a shot though.

He smirks, picking up his glass and walking over to the guy, who glances up every two seconds before refusing to look at Vic, an unmistakable blush burning bright on his cheeks. When he sits down, he presses his leg against the guy’s and the guy looks up at him, blue eyes glowing under dark lashes and Vic grins at him again.

“Hey,” Vic says, smiling as he looks the guy up and down. It’s his lucky day apparently. “What’s your name?”

The guy pulls his sweater down his wrists, over his hands and Vic bites his lip as he looks at the motion. The guy’s staring up at him, a pretty blush framing his cheeks and Vic wants to kiss him until he’s red from the lack of oxygen instead of embarrassment.

“I’m Kellin,” the guy – Kellin, Vic corrects himself – chokes out. His voice sounds soft and hoarse and it makes Vic want to ruin him.

“Hey Kellin, I’m Vic.” He holds his hand out in greeting, and Kellin looks at it for a second before slipping his hand in Vic’s, shaking it. Vic looks at them for a moment – his own fingers wide and rough and Kellin’s pale and long – and he can feel his breath hitch. He links their fingers, Kellin’s soft ones sliding in between his and he tugs softly on them. Kellin looks up at him in surprise, his gaze bashful and questioning and Vic grins at him.

“So,” he says. “Want to dance?”

 

* * * * *

 

Kellin’s body is moving with his, his back pressed against Vic’s chest and it’s warm, way too warm. They’re close to the stage and there are bodies everywhere, stumbling around and pushing against them, but Vic doesn’t care. All he can focus on is Kellin, and he moves his hands up Kellin’s shirt, runs them over his stomach before trailing over his hipbones. He can feel Kellin’s gasp against his chest, the way his hips stutter in their rhythm before picking up the pace again and Vic grins against Kellin’s neck.

“Asshole,” Kellin pants, twisting around in Vic’s grip and Vic smirks at him before leaning down a little, feeling the hitch in Kellin’s breath, seeing the way his pupils dilate as Vic moves closer and closer.

“Oh?” Vic says, letting his breath fan out over Kellin’s lips. “Want me to leave?”

“God, no.” He feels Kellin’s fingers travel from his shoulders to his hair, fisting it and pulling him down. Kellin kisses him like he’s starving, like he’s been waiting for this and Vic kisses back just as hard, rolling his hips into Kellin’s. They break apart panting and Vic smirks, resting his forehead against Kellin’s.

Kellin is flushed, the blush almost a permanent feature on his face. The neon is reflecting of his eyes, making them seem like a kaleidoscope of colors and Vic feels kind of lost. He wants to look at Kellin forever, at the way his eyes look up at him shyly and enticingly at the same time, the way the lights frame his head like a halo and God, Vic isn’t convinced Kellin isn’t an angel.

“That’s flattering,” Kellin breathes and Vic stammers for a moment – apparently he said that out loud, what the fuck – and he nuzzles his head against Kellin’s neck, feeling Kellin’s pulse race under his mouth, heart beat-beat-beating as his breath hitches on a needy whimper when Vic scrapes his teeth over a particular sensitive spot at the underside of his jaw.

“Jesus,” Kellin repeats. “If I’m an angel I’m surely going to Hell for this.”

Vic smiles against Kellin’s neck, his chest heaving. “I certainly wouldn’t mind some company at home.”

Kellin laughs, a sound that leaves Vic breathless and he wants to make Kellin laugh until his voice is hoarse. Kellin’s nails scrape over his scalp before pushing Vic’s head and Vic has to resist the urge to whimper – he wants to get back to Kellin, wants to feel skin on skin and teeth and tongue – but Kellin keeps him upright.

His eyes are twinkling in the purple light and it makes him seem so otherworldly that Vic _has_ to grab Kellin’s waist. Blushing, Kellin says, “That can be arranged.”

 

* * * * *

 

When they get to Vic’s dorm, Vic presses Kellin against the wall, Kellin’s arms going tight around his shoulders. He kisses Kellin, licking into his mouth and Kellin just takes it, leans against the wall and gives Vic everything he need, occasionally making high, needy noises in the back of his throat when Vic presses forward. He feels like he’s drowning in the sound, the _feel_ of Kellin’s body against his and he can’t seem to stop.

He grabs Kellin’s wrists and pins them against the wall and Kellin’s groans get higher, tighter until Vic pulls back to see if he’s okay with all of this. The muscles under Vic’s palm are flexing and pulling and he almost lets go, until Kellin chokes out, “Don’t stop.”

He’s immediately back in Kellin’s space, hands pinning his wrists against the wall, mouth pressing back against Kellin’s. Kellin strains against his grip, but now he knows it’s different, because Kellin is testing how strong Vic is, how strong his hold is and Vic hears a broken moan tumble from his lips.

Vic can’t keep pinning his wrists though, not when Kellin is making those noises into his mouth and his hips keep rocking up. It makes Vic’s hands itch for more and they glide down almost subconsciously, trailing a path down Kellin’s neck to wrap around his waist. He lifts Kellin up, pressing him against the wall and Kellin groans into his mouth and wraps his legs around Vic’s hips, his heels digging into Vic’s back.

“Bed,” Kellin pants against his mouth and Vic hums absentmindedly, trailing bites and kisses down Kellin’s neck as Kellin’s fingers clench and unclench in his hair. “Bed, Vic. The _bed_.”

“Bed,” Vic repeats. “Right. That way.”

He puts Kellin down softly, grabbing his hand and more or less pulling him towards the open door to his bedroom. It’s a bit messy and normally he’d care about that when a cute guy was in his room but now said cute guy was whimpering and practically clinging to him and Vic about throws him onto the bed, climbing up after him.

Kellin whimpers in pleasure, head falling back against the blanket when Vic bucks his hips down hard against Kellin’s, the flush on his skin rising higher and hotter. They both ease into a rhythm, find an angle to tilt their hips, hard lengths dragging against each other.

“Oh Jesus, Kellin.”

Kellin nods against the pillows, eyes shut and mouth open as groans escape. Vic tucks his face into Kellin’s throat, biting at it like he could maybe get into Kellin that way. It’s not enough, and he almost yanks Kellin’s shirt off of him, grabbing his own and throwing it away.

Only seconds later they’re on the bed again, hot skin sliding against skin and it feels so dangerously good that Vic has to bite down on Kellin’s collarbone, licking away at the sweat gathered there. Kellin shudders with every swipe of Vic’s tongue, cries out when teeth scrape over his nipples. They don’t stop moving, locked together as Kellin arches his back, whining as he says, “Vic, _fuck_. I can’t hold on- I can’t- I need to-”

Vic whimpers back, pressing down heavily against Kellin’s chest, mouth open and panting against Kellin’s throat. “Do it.”

Those words seem to do it, every muscle in Kellin’s body going tight against him as he surges up, clinging onto Vic while he comes.

“Jesus,” Vic pants, quickly opening his pants and dragging them down together with his boxers, working his hand over his cock, lost in the smell of sex and Kellin, the sight of Kellin’s eyes glued to his hand as he comes down from his high. There’s a flush on his cheeks as he reaches out and brushes his fingers over it together with Vic and Vic sighs in response, the muscles in his arm straining to keep himself upright.

He can feel his toes curling, hot fire shooting through his veins as he comes, muscles tensing as he clenches his hands in the sheets. He collapses on top of Kellin, his chest heaving. Kellin is loose and pliant underneath him, repeating his name until Vic stills, opening his eyes.

“Well,” Kellin says as Vic rolls off him. “I’m definitely going to Hell now.”

Vic snickers and wraps an arm around Kellin. “You were doomed from the moment you met me.”

Kellin pokes his side until he’s squirming and rolls on top of him, crushing him with his weight – which wasn’t _that_ much to be honest, but he still pretended it was.

“You just keep telling yourself that.”

**Author's Note:**

> honestly this was just meant to be a short drabble but i kinda got carried away in case you hadn’t noticed. i hope you don’t mind oops. (also i’m writing more things yay woohoo sorry for being away for so long)  
> (also maybe tell me what you thought?????)
> 
>  
> 
> [come hang out with me on tumblr!!!](http://kellic.co.vu)


End file.
